


(Y)Our home

by Aislyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insegurança, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, amizade, colegial, faculdade, morar juntos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn
Summary: “– Um ano, Kenma. – Tetsurou sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto o envolvia em um abraço acolhedor – Só mais um ano. Assim que terminar o colegial, você também vai sair daqui e vai pra faculdade. Vamos morar juntos. Eu vou ficar te esperando.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	(Y)Our home

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu e seus personagens não me pertencem... infelizmente ç.ç
> 
> História escrita durante o NaNo Camp julho/2020. Alguma coisa boa tinha que sair dessa quarentena.

O diretor fez seu discurso, parabenizando os formandos, logo em seguida veio a entrega dos diplomas, cada aluno que subia no palco era aplaudido pela platéia e cumprimentado por um dos professores. Logo veio a vez de Kuroo e o time de vôlei estava pronto para uma torcida digna de seu agora ex-capitão. Kenma, que sempre tinha o celular em mãos, ficou responsável pelas fotos enquanto os outros colegas de equipe estendiam a faixa e chamavam por Tetsurou. As lágrimas estavam presentes, mas também os sorrisos. Era impossível ficar sério com Kuroo fazendo uma dancinha estranha no palco.

O time de vôlei se reuniu na quadra após as formalidades para um último treino e jogo com seu capitão. Dividiram-se em duas equipes, vestiram os uniformes e jogaram como se suas vidas dependessem daquele resultado. Ao final, alguns estavam chorando novamente. O time ia continuar suas atividades no próximo ano letivo, mas sob o comando de um novo capitão.

Kuroo e Kenma, após se despedirem do restante do time, foram juntos para casa, trazendo à tona boas e velhas lembranças, algumas vergonhosas, a narração de uma vitória e o relato de como começaram. Aquela era uma lembrança que estava fresca na memória de ambos.

– Eu vou sentir falta disso. – Kenma confessou baixinho, deixando que os fios loiros cobrissem seus olhos. Já havia chorado durante a cerimônia, não queria fazer isso de novo; não na frente de Kuroo.

Logo ele, que sempre afirmou jogar só por jogar, por insistência do amigo de infância, que dizia não gostar de vôlei, que evitava o contato com várias pessoas e qualquer tipo de socialização. Agora Kenma estava ali, assumindo que ia sentir falta, não exatamente do esporte, porque ele continuaria jogando no ano seguinte, mas não seria a mesma coisa sem Kuroo.

– Hei, não é como se eu estivesse me mudando pra longe! Continuo morando aqui na cidade, mas um pouco distante. Vamos continuar nos vendo e conversando, trocando mensagens, saindo nos fins de semana livres.

– Eu sei… – Kenma resmungou, afastando a mão do capitão que bagunçava seus cabelos. Ele sabia disso, sabia que continuariam na mesma cidade, mas sabia também que o outro estava indo para a faculdade. O tempo livre de Tetsurou não seria tão grande e ele precisava estudar, ia precisar se dedicar para então se formar.

Kenma sabia também que sua vida voltaria a ser como era antes de conhecer Kuroo. Ele e sua casa, sozinhos. Seus pais ainda mantinham a rotina louca de trabalho, saindo cedo e chegando tarde. Nunca tiveram muito tempo para ele quando era criança e não seria agora, que já era um adolescente e conseguia se virar sozinho, que iriam ter.

Um suspiro cansado saiu de seus lábios sem que conseguisse evitar. Sua cabeça doía. Queria chegar em casa para chorar sem se reprimir.

– Um ano, Kenma. – Tetsurou sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto o envolvia em um abraço acolhedor – Só mais um ano. Assim que terminar o colegial, você também vai sair daqui e vai pra faculdade. Vamos morar juntos. Eu vou ficar te esperando.

Kenma queria ser otimista e concordar com aquelas palavras, mas não conseguiu responder. As lágrimas embaçaram seus olhos e ele se contentou em corresponder ao abraço.

Em um ano muita coisa podia acontecer. Se aquela era uma promessa vazia ou não, Kenma só descobriria depois que aquele ano passasse.

Se fosse só aquilo que pesasse em seu coração…

Acordou com um sobressalto, o travesseiro molhado pelas lágrimas que ainda caíam. Havia sonhado com aquele dia novamente; a despedida de Kuroo.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele pesadelo. Sempre sonhava com o ex-capitão quando se falavam pelo telefone antes de dormir ou quando Bokuto, que também estava na mesma universidade, mandava fotos dos dois. Kuroo sorria em todas as imagens, provando que estava se divertindo, como de costume. As fotos em pontos turísticos ou no apartamento de um deles o fazia sorrir, aquecendo seu peito de forma gostosa, mas as tiradas em festas da faculdade costumavam deixar Kenma apreensivo, principalmente quando Tetsurou estava acompanhado de um desconhecido.

Aquela situação entre eles não havia sido resolvida…

Na verdade, não sabia nem se algo entre eles havia começado. Após o último jogo, Kenma se deixou levar pela emoção do momento, a mescla de sentimentos entre o fim de jogo perdido e os pensamentos do amigo partindo, e acabou por se confessar. Só após colocar em palavras o que queria é que Kenma percebeu que podia ser mal compreendido. Suas exatas palavras foram ‘Eu gosto de você, Kuroo’, ao que foi abraçado com carinho e pode ouvir em retorno um ‘Eu também’.

Não era aquilo que queria ter dito! ‘Gostar’ não abrangia tudo o que sentia. Apaixonado, talvez. Amando, por outro lado, parecia um pouco demais. Passou longos meses se martirizando por aquilo, por não saber se expressar, por sempre ficar fechado no seu mundo ao ponto de não conseguir se comunicar normalmente.

O que eles eram agora? Amigos que haviam ficado, amigos com promessa de se tornarem namorados? Afinal, Kuroo disse que iria esperá-lo. Ou seriam só amigos que trocaram um beijo casto e inocente, sem segundas intenções?

Do que adiantava ficar lembrando do passado? Não podia adivinhar o que passava na cabeça de Kuroo, independente do quanto o conhecia ou fosse observador. Ele precisava perguntar pessoalmente, se tivesse coragem.

Sentou no futon, secando os olhos com cuidado antes de olhar as horas no celular. Dormiu demais. O dia anterior havia sido cansativo e, com certeza, a tarde também seria, com tantas coisas que precisaria colocar no lugar. Se dependesse do seu ânimo atual, deixaria tudo da forma que chegasse por um tempo.

Espreguiçou enquanto saia da cama, ainda esfregando os olhos que ardiam pelo choro durante o sono. Saiu do quarto com um único destino em mente, o cheiro de torradas, ovos e bacon invadindo seu olfato, mas a comida ficaria em segundo plano.

– Bom dia, Kuroo… – Kenma cumprimentou sonolento, abraçando-o por trás.

Um ano. Um longo ano! Aquela maldita espera havia acabado e aqueles pesadelos não iam atormentá-lo mais.


End file.
